rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Dance Infiltration
Dance Dance Infiltration is the twenty-third episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 11th, 2014. Summary As the Beacon Ball continues, Ruby and Jaune converse of how they are unable to enjoy the party and Ruby concernedly converses with Jaune about his failure in inviting Weiss. Jaune is shocked when Ruby reveals that Weiss went alone after even when he previously witnessed Weiss inviting Neptune. Jaune goes to confront Neptune about it but sees Pyrrha leaving and decides to follow her instead. Pyrrha reveals that she came alone because no one asked her to the dance. She explains that because of her reputation and talents, she is perceived as "too good" for them. However, Jaune is the opposite as he is someone who sees Pyrrha as she is and she appreciates him helping her to build meaningful relationships with others. She then implies she would have liked to be at the dance with him. As Pyrrha leaves the scene, Neptune arrives and comments on the lame party but with cute girls. Jaune accuses him of toying with the girls' feelings (particularly Weiss), to which Neptune shamefully discloses his secret: he cannot dance, and is desperate to look cool. As Neptune offers Jaune the chance to resume his pursuit of Weiss, Jaune instead imparts Pyrrha's advice about being honest with his feelings to Neptune who agrees to go and talk to Weiss. As Ruby and Yang watch over the dance and muse over future events, Jaune has apparently kept his earlier promise and wore a dress with sneakers, asking Pyrrha to be his date. Then, Team JNPR performs a synchronized dance number. As Neptune returns to sit down beside Weiss, he explains that Jaune convinced him to do so. Meanwhile, Mercury and Emerald continue their infiltration work at the dance, keeping an eye on the guests for Cinder, as she, dressed in a catsuit, infiltrates the CCT. She makes short work of the guards with her martial arts techniques and her weapon creation abilities. As she hacks into the CCT, Mercury and Emerald inform her that Ironwood has left the dance. Ruby, meanwhile, having earlier left the dance, is also pursuing Cinder, summoning her weapon locker containing Crescent Rose. As she approaches the CCT terminals, she encounters and duels Cinder. When Ironwood arrives, Cinder quickly escapes and changes into her ballroom attire, leaving little evidence behind. When Cinder arrives, she dances with Mercury, saying that once they have completed their mission at Beacon, the authorities will still be figuring out the situation and tells him to enjoy the rest of the night. Transcript Characters Trivia * The title of the episode is a play on the dancing game Dance Dance Revolution. * Ren breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience when asking a question. * It is revealed that Jaune has seven sisters which he states as the reason for his dancing skills. * Mercury saying they should be home by midnight is a possible reference to Cinderella. * Cinder's stealth suit is similar to Catwoman's suit from Batman. * The DJs from the previous episode (who seem to be a reference to the French DJs Daft Punk) appear again toward the end of the episode. * The Wireless LAN brand "Wi-Fi" is mentioned. Its password is b3acon#. * The JNPR dance bears a striking resemblance to Monty's dance style. * The song that plays over the end credits is called Shine.'Jeff's Journal Inconsistencies Image Gallery Vol2Ep7SC1.png|Here's to the socially awkward! Vol2Ep7SC2.png|Ok Jaune, time for a lesson on the Trope of Attractiveness Isolation. Vol2Ep7SC3.png|Who's cool now? Vol2Ep7SC4.png|*mfm-mfm-mfm*... "Air!" Vol2Ep7SC5.png|Man of his Word. Vol2Ep7SC6.png|Who knew Team JNPR could dance so well? Vol2Ep7SC7.png|Weiss has good friends. Awkward, but good. Vol2Ep7SC8.png|Cat's on the prowl... Vol2Ep7SC9.png|Contextual hammer-space maneuver. Vol2Ep7SC10.png|"Olly-olly oxen free!" Vol2Ep7SC11.png|Deadly and hot... the perfect mixture for chaos. Vol2Ep7SC12.png|Black Queen: why does that sound familiar? Video To be released on September 18th. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 1